brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Lcawte/Archives/1
Lego Games Screenshots Hi, I am new to the wikia network but I know media wiki. I was just wondering if it is needed I can get a few screenshots of the Legoland game and also the rock raiders game as I have a working copy of both --Lcawte 21:42, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Help * Hi, I've changed the code slightly on your second attempt on a userbox on your image page (I hope you don't mind). The main problem was that you didn't close the image link with the square brackets "]]", which caused the code to go wrong. I also just resized the image to fit the userbox better, and added the template , which clears all of the previous code (the userbox template does not format subsequent text/objects correctly if this template is not placed after. The changes I made can be seen here. I'm not sure what you were trying to do with the top attempt (this must be wikipedia userbox code), and the last attempt was mostly right, but the longer code is only needed if you want to change the border color, but let me know if you want to know how to use this code, or for anything else :) 10:42, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::Cheers --Lcawte 10:43, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Note * FYI this is a wikia that anyone can edit. Sorry if I wanted to help, you need to put on the page.-- 19:44, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :* One more thing, for old artical info, go to bricklink or lugnet.-- 19:49, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ya... It does say WIP remember... I havnt got round to finishing it.. Was going to add them in the morning. I am working on various projects at the moment and trying to play an online multiplayer. --Lcawte 19:50, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Whaaat are you talking about (english plese)?-- 19:54, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I am talking english "Whaaat" and "Artical" I am pretty sure arnt in a english dictionary --Lcawte 19:56, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::::It's a joke man! BTY, what have you been saying in the last hour.-- 20:02, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: That I am busy and I dont have time this evening to work any more on the thing... I have lots of Wiki's I watch and edit. Plus a busy online game. -- 20:04, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::: So can I work on it, plese!-- 20:06, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Tommorow, leave all your idea's on its talk page! 20:09, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Idea * Hi, while I can see how in some ways this is a good idea, personally I don't think we need to take such drastic measures yet- there are a lot of IP's out there who do good work, but for some reason or another don't want to create an account. But feel free to raise this in a forum and see what others think- it is a good idea and others should probably know about it so they can consider it as an option :) 00:31, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :* Do you think you could set up the forum... I seem to fail at Wikia forums.... Congratulations! Re: Customs Wiki * Hi, I have seen that the Customs Wiki seems to have died a bit. Honestly I'm not sure what we can do about it- we have a link to it on the main page, and we can't really keep a permanent link to it in the sitenotice, although maybe putting a temporary one up for now would be a good idea (I'll try and do that soon). The only idea that I can think of is maybe changing some things with new page creation, where we can say something like "make sure you are not creating an article about a custom creation. Such pages beling at the Custom Lego Wiki" and maybe a notice similar for when there aren't any search results showing. Sorry I'm not really that active at the moment, but I'll keep thinking about what we can do to help out the customs wiki. If you have any more ideas, let me know :) 06:38, September 27, 2009 (UTC) HAHAPPPAAPPY BIIRTHDAY! HAHPAHPAYAHAPAHAPAHAAYPAHYPAYAPHAPYAPHAPAAHPAHA HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPAM! Oh, a bit late, Hope you don't mind :) [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 15:38, October 9, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks anyway :) 16:33, October 9, 2009 (UTC) COPPA stuffs Arg, I hate this topic. I voted oppose because the person has no good vandal fighting experience, and brought up the topic of underaged users while I was there. I usually don't even care if a user is under 12, even though I work pretty closly with Wikia (while not being officially with them). I do support the law, but I don't understand one thing. What are you refering to when you say just because someone else does it doesn't be you need to? Are you refering to the fact that I give a hoot if someone is breaking the law and terms of service? Have a nice day, and feel free to talk to me on the IRC, on channels #mlnw or #wikia. Thanks, [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 19:12, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :That was aimed at the underage users. The underage user in this case is trying to push towards it being ok just because alot of other people do it. -- 19:18, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I was mistunderstanding, thanks. Also, I am still at school, so I will be on the IRC in about 2 hours? Yea, sounds right. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 19:32, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Re: Under 13 block * Hi, honestly I assumed this would be Wikia-wide too. While they are still breaking Wikia's policy, the fact that were blocked by a Wikia Staff Member would indicate that that's the penalty they find suitable, so I'm not sure what should happen- the choice is entirely yours (sorry to throw this back at you, but you're the boss over there :D). On another note, I'm stil trying to come up with any ideas about how to boost users over there, but still have nothing- do you have any ideas? Also, I noticed you changed your user access level from bureaucrat and admin to bureaucrat, admin and rollback. Just wanted to let you know that this will probably be reverted soon by a staff member due to duplicate user rights- this has happened to me on a couple of wikis :) 11:37, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Well it seems someone is still editing there... I'll wait to see if I get a reply to the report I sent yesterday, if not I'll probally go ahead with a block. Boosting the community, I'm going to try make some image ad's and put them around my various sites, blogs etc. User levels, I dont think I had the rollback button before I put myself rollback... for some reason, though I cant remember. Any other idea's I'll start up a forum discussion over there.. And see what anyone else can come up with. 11:49, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Listen Here Now you listen here, "Lcawte". Breadvil417 deserves a Brickipedian of the Month. He's been through a lot, plus he makes good edits, more then you will ever know. Blocking him and 9legoboy9 was a stupid and immature mistake. They are breaking a law! Their slogan is, "Anyone can edit". That means Breadvil417 can edit. Since they blocked him, they are false advertising, which is illegal. That law has been around for generations, more then you can count. Construction Worker 19:47, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Can I just mention something, its anyone can edit if they are using IP. Signing up, they agreed to the Terms and Conditions. I'll point something else that I say by a staff member in a minute. 15:12, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :: w:User_talk:Angela#Slogon -- 15:54, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Age talks * Please read this 06:37, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Signnature * Hey, just wanted to let you know that Template:Signatures/Lcawte should be on a user subpage, not as a mainspace template. Thanks :) 04:02, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:LcawteBot Silly Lcawte, that is my bot's job :P. Use for bot flagging requests, even if you aren't an admin. Wikia likes it that way. >:( Stealing my work... XD Ajraddatz Talk 15:28, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :=P I thought I would let an admin do it cause err... -- 15:30, November 28, 2009 (UTC) * Hi, I think what Ajraddatz is right- usually I'm pretty sure the user with the bot contacts Wikia about botfying the accounts, but I'm not really that sure about things when it comes to bots :) 00:36, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, -- 08:04, November 29, 2009 (UTC) For the record, it is upto the bot runner to contact and get approval from the admins/community on the wiki. Once that happens, it really doesnt matter if its the bot runner, or the admin makes the request, so long as its clear that approval has been gotten, and who the bot it, and who the owner is. --Uberfuzzy 02:08, November 30, 2009 (UTC) System i Leg Hello, I noticed your editing some older sets, You may want to look at this page before you edit any more of the older sets, a lot of them I have done, although I didn't know several of them existed already I have sent a message to admin asking to delete any duplicate pages that are not linked to System i Leg .if you look at the pages that I have added ,which is the majority I have added correct details for the sets along with headers and themes subthemes linking them all. http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/System_i_Leg_Accessories sorry for any inconvenience Gladiatoring 17:12, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :I wasnt editing them for any real reason, apart from I ran my bot today to change the templates round, it failed mega style. I noticed some of your edits, no need to add duplicate entrys to things. Also, your grammer pokes at me. When leaving a .' (fullstop) or ', (comma), you add it the side of the pause, not next to the next line. For example: The dog was green, with black spots. He jumped, he landed in a pool of acid. Also, problem reports dont get read as quickly, . Usertalk pages work better. -- 17:23, November 30, 2009 (UTC) As I said I didn't realise the pages already existed. As for my grammar, well I studied English and Journalism for 4 years in college it has made good for me, particularly in my field of work. My English is however English and not American English. Im not sure why the angst but again I am sorry for any inconvenience. Grammar is spelt without any e Gladiatoring 17:27, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Bot Fix these please. Your bot is doing weird things... http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/851462_Anakin_Key_Chain Ajraddatz Talk 23:04, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Ajr, I was working on fixing them, the bot failed mega style, reason: Me is smarter than the thing I used on AWB, the new template it changed the stuff to, they dont have the correct blank parameters in there for it to work. 14:28, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Re: LcawteBot Failed * Hi, yes I did see that- it's a shame because replacing the reference templates quickly with a bot would have been really good, but it doesn't matter it can still easily be done manually. Good luck with getting it working though :) 23:04, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Hehe, I can make my bot do it well :) Ajraddatz Talk 23:22, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Ajr, Really? Get your bot to automaticly add Parameters that wernt there, unlink stuff and fill in the rest? -- 09:17, December 6, 2009 (UTC) get yourself a spell checker Learn to spell ,then complain about grammatical errors ahh the irony, I am 37 years old I have children older than you. When you add your little tiff's about my full stops and commas well its not only irony its laughable . keep .growing, up kiddy.., . . Gladiatoring 10:32, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I'll tell you whats laughable... you. What happened to no personal attacks eh? Lol. Oh the irony of it, you go to journalism school, and you still make all those grammar errors? -- 10:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :: Ok people let's cool it and keep things civil :) 22:44, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: LcawteBot update Hi, thanks for the info on LcawteBot's status- I saw it changing all the 's to 's so thought it might be doing something with XHTML validation. It's good to have bots around now so we don't have to do all these repetitive tasks ourselves so thanks for having it here :) 22:44, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: Bricki Signpost thing * Hi, sorry I somehow missed your post before :S The idea looks pretty good, however it will need to pass a community vote to start. Also, the Lego Stories Wiki isn't an official friend, so for content from there to be posted, it will at the very least need to be nominated and pass through as one. 01:53, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Bot edits Hi, is it possible to limit the bot's contribtions to the Main namespace? Recently it edited some (almost all) Forum pages, messing up the forum overviews (most recently edited topics are usually on top, now they are completely random since the bot edited them all). The same could happen to some overviews in the Brickipedia namespace. Thanks in advance. Happy Holidays btw. :D -- 14:38, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :User talk:LcawteBot/Problems my friend. If you point me in the direction of the edits that failed, I'll see what went wrong. --Lcawte 14:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. :3 -- 15:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: Watermarked Images * Hi, thanks very much for adding this task to your bot- there's nothing in the category now, but I'll be sure to keep track of it. 23:15, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Nomination Hey Lcawte, I have nominated you for rollback. Please be aware that this was personal decision, and I am not trying to gain favour with you in any way. I truly think that you would benefit from rollback. Have a nice day, Ajraddatz Talk 19:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Re: Bot Approval Group * Hi Lcawte, the idea seems pretty good to me, I'm happy to have a group like that set up. But it's not really solely up to me, I think at least another admin or two would have to say it's ok for it to go ahead. With regards to the tasks though, I think many of the repetitive small tasks (eg fixing redlinks, some spelling, spacing, etc) wouldn't really need a vote, but larger more noticeable things like moving categories and any major changes will need to be decided by the community. 04:33, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ** Great idea, I would manage this similar to BP:FAC, requiring a certain mininum number of total user votes (say +4) with at least (+2 or so) votes from the bot experts and no outstanding objections.-- 10:25, January 3, 2010 (UTC) *** Yep ok, We approve the tech side of stuff and if we think its something big, then we'll put it to community. --Lcawte 10:29, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Bot needed I need your bot to do a task when you have time. Change everything with Category:Duplo to Category:DUPLO. thanks Kingcjc 12:31, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :OOOH! PICK ME! Working now... Ajraddatz Talk 13:43, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. Ajraddatz Talk 14:55, January 7, 2010 (UTC) SORRY well since ivandlisased and im so sorrrry can you ever for give me?????--Legodude2221 15:00, January 7, 2010 (UTC) im sos sorry i vandlised pwesse dont block me Re: Atlantis googles Lol, I just agreed my friend Viro13 will upload here some pics too. :D We can see witch pictures are best and then the otherones are deleted. PS.: My camera is a Casio camera, "Exlim", with 6.0 megapixels (EX-Z110). 15:27, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Rollback * Congratulations, rollback has been applied to your account. Remember rollback should be used for vandalism, etc (I'm sure you know the drill :D). Anyway, well done :) 22:16, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ID bot Now, is it possible to place and remove the ID banners automatically? -- 14:49, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure, I said I would look into it, of course it is possible, just not sure if it is with the software I have. I've only just got access to a PC again, so I'm trying to catch up on stuff. --Lcawte 14:51, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Bots I got the AWB, but it is really confusing, and I don't know how to work it:( Could you help me make a bot that clears the sandbox? It seems like a relatively easy task., but the AWB program makes NO sense to me.It's either really confusing, or I'm just really stupid. Thanks Re: Bot task No problem. Placing the template at the very top is okay. -- 11:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :You could test the bot by placing on the talk pages, which hasn't been done yet. -- 11:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) * Talk:Znap * Talk:3501 Jet-Car * Talk:3502 Bi-Wing * Talk:3505 Aeroplane * Talk:3506 Motorbike * Talk:3520 Forklift * Talk:3521 Racer * Talk:3531 Tri-bike * Talk:3554 Helicopter * Talk:3555 Jeep * Talk:3582 Ant Well, most talk pages don't exist yet. :/ -- 11:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lcawtebot * Hi Lcawte, this isn't really my decision alone to make, I think bot rights would have to go through a permissions requests thing similar to any other user rights nominations. If you want to, feel free to add an entry to the user nominations (since it's a nomination not a request- you're nominating Lcawtebot for rights :D). Personally I'm just a little hesitant to give out sysop bot rights in case they go crazy and delete every page on the wiki- it's not that I don't trust your programming, I just don't fully trust bots I guess :) But if everyone else is happy to have a sysop bot, I'm ok with it 00:08, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :A couple of things. First, I think that it is best to have bots remain un-sysop'd for safety reasons. Second, I removed your support vote because technically you are voting for yourself, and third I am removing . Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 05:10, February 8, 2010 (UTC) test Sending a test message (Is this something for your bot)? Bot What is a bot? --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 18:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : See BP:BOTS --Lcawte 18:19, February 14, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost Issue One Congrats! Congratulations for winning the "Guess That Minifigure Contest"! You may now place this on your user page: Thanks for playing and check back later for more updates on the movie and contests! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 14:36, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Licensed themes About that messageon the Licensed themes article, were you talking to me? If you were, I didn't do anything wrong. 22:13, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :No, I was reverting the edits of the IP at the same point you were undoing it.. The message was aimed at the IP. --Lcawte 22:15, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: External links I've always called them just "External links" :). That's the way they are called on most other wikis. Are there other more appropriate names for them? -- 10:02, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :There are sometimes sections called "Documents" that include links to pdfs of instructions at LEGO.com. -- 10:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. -- 10:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Block Okay, but the edit to LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 was (by clicking on the buttons at the top). And he has already been warned. 17:28, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :*sigh* Okay, you are right, sorry. 17:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::(Either way, the IP still gets a block) Ajraddatz Talk 19:08, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: ID Bot I simply forgot it and the others didn't know that the bot could do the work. -- 17:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) * That would make things so much easier if a bot did it :) 00:16, March 3, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hey Lcawte, I was editing the wiki, but from school. My silly sr high school doesn't let me go on the IRC (not even the cvn channel!), so that is why I didn't respond. All the best, Ajraddatz Talk 23:01, March 2, 2010 (UTC) BAG I took the liberty to redesign the BAG page and added a central request page for bot tasks. Is this okay? -- 08:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) hi Hi there i'm am Blaze100 and i would like you to visit the Ideas Box. Cheers --el blazeo 20:45, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Article Comments Hey Lcawte, you should know that I know where you are coming from in your arguement against the article comments. While they are a high hit for vandalism, there are more constructive comments than unconstructive (well, maybe not on recipes ;) ), but the do increase activity. The article comments use the same user rights as the blog comments, so it is possible to make a comment admin group. Ultimatly, there aren't too many other ways that we can increase activity here short of giving away LEGO (I'll chip in $5 :P), so I think that we should at least try this. If Brickipedia gets more activity, then we get more fun stuff like our own Check Users, amoungst other things. Happy editing, Ajraddatz Talk 17:04, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Also, the vandalism won't be as bad as people are thinking that it is. One thing that WIkia doesn't want to admin is that Recipes is really don't doing too well. It is not a good example of article comments working. Also, it is possible for a wiki to have their own local blacklist, although it would require staff to set it up. We need to take risks if things are going to get done... Ajraddatz Talk 17:13, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::First, I have never had problems like that. As stated above, recipes is still like Wikia's sandbox and not all aspects of it should be used as examples. Also, you're right. Check user isn't "fun" so to speak, but it is a convenience to have. I am talking to you as a friend, hence some of my "playful" word choices. You don't need to lecture me on check user business, I am fully aware of all aspects involved in it. Ajraddatz Talk 17:17, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::At any rate, not only have I never seen them, but they will be fixed as soon as possible. Ajraddatz Talk 17:21, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Pywikipediabot Hey Lcawte, can I haz what should be in my user_config.py file for use on Wikia? I shall be eternally grateful. I'll even give you your +F back, and explain in detail why I removed it. :P Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 04:46, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :I mean what do I put in my user_config.py? Also, start getting adminship on wikis that have more than 5 people on them, and then come and talk to me :P Ajraddatz Talk 13:57, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC * Haha yeah :) Just thought I'd see if it would work ok with my computer. It didn't :) 00:11, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ** Hi thanks, but I just tried it again and it appears to be working ok now. But yeah I'm not really that into the IRC anyway, I might come on on some rare occasions, but I won't be using it much :) 01:15, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hello. I was reading Brickpost last week and it was awesome! Seriously! Great job! It was fantastic and how the bot delivered it was really smart :) I was wondering, maybe can you include something about my polls? I'm trying to make as many as I can and for people to vote on. It has slight humor but it is fine for a widespread audience. It would be great to have it featured there maybe only in the news category for only one month but it would be great! Thanks and I hope the next issue is as great as the first, your new fan [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 18:10, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Can you give me some links, I'll open up a forum where you can post your ideas :) --Lcawte 18:14, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :: User:GameGear360/Polls BrickPost: Issue Two Re:Guide Request I would like one for making templates, the audience for this is someone who knows what template he wants to make but does not know how to make them. Thanks, 18:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Brickpost * Hi, I was wondering what the go with the Brickpost delivery was- I thought if you didn't want the delivery, you just removed your name from the list, but I still got one? Just wondering if there's a way to stop getting them (I saw it before the delivery anyway). Also, the "report problem" link is still linked to a subpage for LcawteBot- should that be changed, or do you want any problem reports still on LcawteBot's page? (just wondering). Thanks, 08:31, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ** Also- the page is linking to February- is it meant to be for the previous month, or the current one? 10:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Completeness Proposals I know that. I took them off because I didn't think that I would need to archive them. 16:36, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Brickfilm Hi, I am making a brickfilm so look at my userpage and blog to vote for themes and minifigures [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 23:41, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: ID Bot On closer inspection, you could already start right now. ;) I originally thought we should wait until our april fool's joke is over, but since the ID box is on the mainpage anyway it doesn't matter. -- 04:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:AFD pages I don't know. But I think it won't hurt anybody if both were around. ;) -- 08:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sysop bot * Hi, sorry I only just saw this sitting on my talk page. I've made your bot a temporary admin bot to remove the comments, so let me know when it's all done so the right can be reverted for now. Thanks for doing this though :) 08:38, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ** Sure that's fine, just whenever you can/feel like getting around it :) 06:12, April 11, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Three IRC * Hey, I was wondering if you'd be able to take a look at this, and maybe take the appropriate action (if there is any). I don't really know what goes on in the IRC, so don't really know what to do, and I think I remember you being involved in the last impersonation thing a long time ago, so was wondering if you knew what to do about it. Thanks, 22:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Okee Do you support having multiple languages like Wikipedia? We could make it all on Brickipedia like "The option to choose your language" :D [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hehe... *Brickipedia ............ maintenant en français ! - French *¡Brickipedia ............ ahora en español! - Spanish *Brickipedia ............ nu in het Nederlands! - Dutch *Brickipedia ............ jetzt auf Deutsch! - German *日本語のBrickipedia ............今! - Japanese *Brickipedia ............ now in english ! - English *Brickipedia ............ теперь в русском! - Russian *Brickipedia ............ τώρα στα ελληνικά! - Greek *Brickipedia ............ ora in italiano! - Italian *한국어에서 Brickipedia ............ 지금! - Korean *[[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:20, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Multilingual pages * Hi, I've set up a forum about this here so all the relevant discussion's in the one place :) 03:11, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: BrickPost Page * Hey, umm I don't know really :S:) BrickPost hasn't actually ever been officially approved of that I can remember, though I can't see anyone objecting to it. I guess the only possible problem with having a page on this would be that it would mean that we'd have to have a page on every other official friend, like LEGO Wikianswers, SWGames, etc. so I'm not sure. I personally won't be deleting it if you do make it unless a vote comes up and there's a decision against it, but I'm basically neutral. What would the page be about though? If it's just a general overview of the site, you could nominate the wiki to be an official friends here, and if it goes through, you can put content down here, just an alternative suggestion if it's just an overview page. 03:19, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the kind words. :) I was expecting somthing like, DON'T DO IT AGAIN! XD Yes, I understand, I just think Bf2 got a little to sesitive about the whole Star Trek thing. :/--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 18:08, April 28, 2010 (UTC) XD HAHA!! That's great! XD Hey, I'm on the IRC, so we can chat About Amsterdam. ;)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 18:13, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: * Thanks for taking care of it... a shame things like this have to be put up, but at least it didn't appear to be too bad (but I wasn't there so can't really comment much on it) 04:55, April 29, 2010 (UTC) LcawteBot * Hi, I was just wondering if you got around to deleting the article comments yet, so LcawteBot can have its temporary adminship removed. Thanks, 01:40, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ** Ok thanks :) 09:19, May 1, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Four Please do not continue such rude behaviour as on Forum:Official Friends. Your comments were rude and unnessasry.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 21:06, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :His comments were true, even if they appeared "rude" to you. Ajraddatz Talk 21:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Ajr: Somtimes it is best not to say anything at all....--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 21:09, May 2, 2010 (UTC) LcawteBot (again) * Hi Lcawte, just wanted to let you know I've removed the temporary admin rights from LcawteBot since all the article comments appeared to be deleted and was only meant to have admin rights for this task. Thanks again for deleting them though :) 09:03, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ** Sure, feel free to reopen the discussion if you want to, well I have no objections to reopneing it anyway. And since the broken redirect test didn't do any harm, it doesn't bother me :) 00:28, May 11, 2010 (UTC) re: LEGO Stories Wiki Thanks alot, big help. didn't realize people actually edited there. :P Again, thanks. -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 16:15, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :oh hai cawteete hows it going?// Ajraddatz Talk 21:17, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Election Voting * Hmm... we didn't really discuss that :S For now, I would say no, until I see what the other admins think, and I'll let you know :) 07:10, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ** Hi, the four active admins have all said no to nominees having opposing votes due to it possibly being used unfairly, so I've updated it in the rules 00:53, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Mysims! Ban this spammer now.--Wyvern Rex. 14:46, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Dealt with, and that is a vandal, not a spammer. Ajraddatz Talk 15:14, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Then why'd Kingcjc oppose twice? 22:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Five last night Had a power cut for two hours, which caused my abrupt exit....England actually one for once! Kingcjc 20:37, June 23, 2010 (UTC) BOR Election Hi, would you like to be a new BOR member? 08:44, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Friend List Can I add you to my friend list? 22:10, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sure --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 05:53, July 9, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost Live Q&A Hello, You are invited to join the BrickPost's first Live Questions & Answers session on IRC. It will start at 19.30 UTC today (Current UTC - here). You'll be able to ask any questions to do with anything BrickPost related, and you'll even find out some of our plans, or give us new ones! The session will be held in #wikia-brickpost-qa on IRC Freenode (join), so you'll be able to chat to us live! All you need is your PC, a screen, and your keyboard! Hope to see you there, BrickPost Team - 17:54, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Rewrite * Hi Lcawte, I noticed you said something about there being some sort of rewrite going on at Wikia on the set review forum, and was wondering if you'd be able to point me to some page for it? Also is the bar at the bottom of Professor Umbridge which says "Facts about Professor Umbridge" and "RDF feed" a part of this? Thanks, 00:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ** Oh right, sorry for the confusion :) I think I actually saw something on a staff blog about comments- it's got to do with indented replies and the sort order doesn't it? And what's wrong with Semantic Mediawiki? (I'm not saying it's good, but I really don't fully understand it, pointing out some of it's bad features would be helpful, because I've only heard good things about it from what I've read, but most of what I've read was on the Semantic Mediawiki site so it's a bit biased) 00:06, July 31, 2010 (UTC) IRC You made me get kicked now I can't get on... 16:41, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I said it three times... 17:02, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Is it forever? I said "Lcawte told me to say to come to #brickipedia" three times. Will that get a permanent ban? 17:09, July 31, 2010 (UTC) No, max for 24 hours-- 17:17, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Phew... 17:17, July 31, 2010 (UTC). :@FDH: Appears you were wrong. It's been more than 24 hours and I haven't been able to go on. 22:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Seven MOCPages I see you've made an MOCpages account! Please consider joining the group Wikia LEGO Builders! 02:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm already in the Brickipedia group.. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 08:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Oops heheh. I meant to ask Glad. I was wondering where the message I thought I left on his talk page was. Also, they've removed the ban thankfully. 12:41, August 2, 2010 (UTC) At least they said they did but I still can't go on. 12:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Eight Hi Lcawte, line three there doesn't seem to quite make sense. Shouldn't it say "that we want you to vote on!" ? 05:38, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :If you look, I've probably made a mistake in 90% of those talk page notifications :) It should say ^.. /me hates leaving the BrickPost so late. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 06:32, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::You probably need another editor. I always find things like that. (Hint hint hint) 07:57, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::lol, no. We tend to leave everything until the last minute, which we are trying not to do.. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 08:39, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: * All the current active admins :) Yeah, sorry about the talk page length- I usually archive at 100, didn't realize it was already past that. 00:03, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Image sizing Thanks. I've taken it in to action. Vote * Hello, just wanted to let you know that a former admin request has been re-opened (here), which you formerly voted on. The former votes were also restored, sp if you wish to change your vote in any way, feel free to do so. 02:26, September 26, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Nine Inactive Have you left!? Nooooooooo!!!! Don't go!!!!! 21:53, October 29, 2010 (UTC) : Yes and no.. I'm inactive, because I can't stand either of the skin options, and I'm still doing the BrickPost, BAG, IRC and some other things.. -[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 22:49, October 29, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost - November 2010 Brickpost/Bot * Hey, Lcawte, I was wondering how the link to BrickPost should be requested then so we can have the brickpost:. Is there some page to put these requests down? Also, I know you're really busy with other wikis and things, but I was wondering if anything was happening with this bot at all, we really need to get some votes put through, but reminding people all the time about votes manually is kind of a long task. I'd be more than happy to write up the list of active votes every week or whenever you were planning on using it, but I don't have any bot skills. But, if you're too bsuy with other stuff, or don't want to do it anymore, that's fine too, there's no pressure or anything, was really just wondering what was happening with it :) 00:43, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Nighthawk, the BrickPost link should be done via according to . The BrickiVotes bot, i'd be happy to run the bot itself, if you want to setup a page each week, for example, User:BrickiVotes Bot/Votes/, then thats great! --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 07:28, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::*Oops sorry, must have missed it :) I'll get onto contacting Wikia about the interwiki link as soon as I remember the email address I set up for Wikia :) And that sounds good with the bot, thanks for doing that, I'll start going through the forums as soon as I have time and I'll get a list to you when I'm done :::*Hey Lcawte, I've gone through the forums, and can only find a couple of actual votes going on right now, the rest are mainly discussions. Anyway, here's what I've got: * Forum:MoS proposals * AFS vote in Forum:RFR/AFS votes * Forum:Minifigure categories and Forum:Minifigures and Variants Regular votes: * Brickipedia:Featured article candidates * Brickipedia:Good articles/Nominations * Brickipedia:Completeness/Article proposals * Brickipedia:Articles for Deletion ::::I added the FAC,GAN,CAP and AFS in since they're usually a place of regular voting, although there hasn't been any activity on them lately which has been a bit weird. so I don't know if they should go on the list or not though. Let me know if there's anything I can do with helping out with getting the bot ready (not with bot code of course becuase I'd be useless :D). And I've forgotten my email password, I'm working on the password recovery for it now :) 00:04, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Your picture Your picture shouldn't be of you. At least I don't think so. LEGO Lord 03:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it should, Avatars are global, so its that or a general avatar, which I don't have/want. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 08:28, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, I don't like the colour scheme on the Lego Custom Wiki, it ia gross and unprofessional. White and blue are cleaner. LEGO Lord 23:24, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Last time I checked I was thinking of moving LEGO Customs Wiki, and I didn't know I'd added a color scheme... --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 07:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) The color scheme of the Lego Custom Wiki is pale greyish pink. That was a terrible choice. Unprofessional and disgusting. At this time period for professional sites, they are usually blue, white and sometimes red. LEGO Lord 21:45, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't set a color LEGO Customs Wiki. And, wikis don't have to look professional, just relevant and nice... --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 07:40, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but it doesn't necessarily look nice. Sorry if I am just bothering.LEGO Lord 19:13, December 25, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost - December 2010 Recieving BrickPost... Hi Lcawte, I was just wondering whether you could sign me up to BrickPost please? Sorry if I'm being a pain. Kind Regards. 18:33, December 9, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost - Christmas 2010 Could you run me a bot? LEGO Lord 19:11, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Well done Hello. First off, I would like to thank you for edits and invite you to contribute here. All contributions should be submitted by Wednesday. Thanks for all your hard work over the year, ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 00:34, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello. You have been mentioned, in my review of the year. Thanks for taking part and for your work over the last year. -----Happy New Year- Kingcjc 00:23, December 30, 2010 (UTC)